


礼物（H）

by pick_r



Category: ONER, 卜岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	礼物（H）

杂志拍摄间隙岳明辉坐在休息区的沙发上点手机，视线却一直瞥向远处高大的身影。那人饱满的额头，高挺的鼻子，性感的桃心唇，勾画出立体感十足的侧脸。但最让岳明辉着迷的是他强壮的大腿和紧实的腰线，力量感十足，总能在床上搞出不可思议的体位。不小心又想起了一些不可描述的回忆，工作中的岳明辉不禁脸上一红。

不过今天岳明辉还是有点失落，明明床上一刻都不要和他“分开”的人，却在一边有说有笑的和品牌代表的小姑娘聊了很久，小姑娘时不时还要不好意思的掩着嘴笑……

搞关系也是工作的一部分，人总不能一个人活着，岳明辉也不想用那些事儿套着他。

低落的心情一直持续到深夜，岳明辉刚关上宿舍房门，就被高大的身躯结结实实地压在门上，柔软的舌头破开毫无防备的牙关钻了进来。大手隔着衣服急切的抚摸着他的身体，一直顺着精瘦的腰身滑到身后，狠狠的揉弄起挺翘的肉臀。

“唔～”

敏感的身体总是最先沉溺于快感，岳明辉很快把烦恼抛到脑后，双手搂上了卜凡的脖子，贴着他的身体扭动磨蹭起来，蹭得俩人的身子好像都着了火。

卜凡的火全冲到了下半身，他猛得一用力，把岳明辉抱起来扔到了床上，便开始身手去扯两人的衣服。岳明辉扭动着腰身，配合他把自己脱了个精光，白生生的身子就要往卜凡身上缠。卜凡的上衣也被岳明辉扯了去，直到脱裤子时触到一个硬物，卜凡才硬生生的刹了车。

他在裤子口袋里摸索了一阵，终于掏出一条珠圆玉润的链子。链子上密密麻麻排着小颗乳白色的珠子，在昏暗的灯光下闪着润泽的光亮。

“哦，这个是我今天在品牌商那看到的，觉得特别衬你的肤色，就想着买来送你。”

“你说的是今天片场那个女孩？”

“对呀，本来她说是展品不想卖的，我还跟她讲了半天……嗯～”

丰润的嘴唇被突然起身的岳明辉咬住，他的肉臀垫着卜凡的大腿，双腿紧紧的缠上他的腰，整个人挂在卜凡身上。身后兴奋开合的小口磨蹭着卜凡的分身，不知道是卜凡的前液还是小穴分泌的出的肠液，很快岳明辉的股间就湿了一片。

“嗯～啊嗯～”

借着体液的润滑，卜凡把鼓胀的分身送进了岳明辉体内，坚实的腰用力的向上挺动，把岳明辉出口的呻吟撞得七零八落。动作了一会儿，卜凡仍然觉得插得不够深，双手大力的掰开了他的臀瓣，小穴便顺利的把卜凡的巨根一吃到底。

岳明辉很快就被撞得全身酸软，无力的大腿再也夹不住卜凡的腰，每次挺动都堪堪要从他身上滑下去。卜凡见他体力不支，就托着他的腰把他放倒在床上。

岳明辉用双手掰开自己的大腿，门户大开的姿势，让他们的连接处一览无余。艳红色的小穴正艰难的吮吸着卜凡的巨根，四周的褶皱都被撑得透明。

“凡子，那串珠子真好看，你给哥哥带带呗。”

“……我听说这种材质外温越热，它就越凉，哥哥，我能带在你身上最热的地方吗？”

岳明辉没回话，只是冲他眨了眨眼睛，勾起唇角的样子格外诱人。

卜凡见他同意，刚要把分身退出去，就被岳明辉按住。

“凡子，别出去，直接塞进去，哥哥……想跟你一起带～”

珠子顺着交合处滑进来，冰凉的触感让两人同时发出了舒服的叹息。后穴努力吞咽着一颗颗小巧的珠子，和着卜凡的分身一齐磨蹭挺动，圆润的触感和硬挺的力量，在他后穴不停的翻搅，有了卜凡贴心的礼物，这又将是一个难忘的夜晚。


End file.
